pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Helwig
Rev. Maggie Helwig (born 1961) is a Canadian poet and novelist, and an Anglican priest. Life Helwig is the daughter of Canadian poet and novelist David Helwig. She was born in Liverpool, England, and raised in Kingston, Ontario.Maggie Helwig, ECW Press. Web, Sep. 18, 2014. Her early education was at Kingston Collegiate and Vocational Institute (KCVI) in Kingston, Ontario, graduating in 1979,Canadian Forum; Apr2000, Vol. 79 Issue 887, p17, 3p, 1 Black and White Photograph then at Trent University in Peterborough, Ontario, where she earned an honours B.A. in 1983. After reading for an MDiv and serving as co-Head of Divinty at Trinity College, Toronto, she was ordained to the transitional diaconate in the Anglican Church of Canada at St. Paul's, Bloor Street, Toronto on 1 May 2011, and subsequently to the priesthood on 22 January 2012. Helwig has been involved in social activist groups such as TAPOL, the East Timor Alert Network, and the International Federation for East Timor, which campaigned against the Indonesian occupation of East Timor. She has also worked with the Women in Black network, particularly during the Balkan wars of the 1990's.Interview by Annie Wilson, Pulse Niagara, August 7–13, 2008. Web, Dec. 28, 2010. She manages a micropress, Lowlife Publishing, and has been a co-ordinator of the Toronto Small Press Festival since 1989. She has also co-edited many anthologies of Canadian fiction and poetry, with collaborators including Bronwen Wallace, Douglas Glover, Mark Anthony Jarman and her father.Curriculum vitae, Maggie Helwig; see also Oberon Press website, "All titles". Retrieved 2010-12.28.. Writing Helwig's 2nd novel, Between Mountains, is a love story about a London-based Canadian journalist and a Serbian Albanian interpreter from Paris, who endure the hardships that occurred during the war. The novel juxtaposes love and war within the characters while bringing about justice and truth.Grekul, Lisa. Canadian Literature, Fall 2005, Issue 186, p193-193, 1/2p Her 3rd novel, Girls Fall Down, 2008, was shortlisted for the 2009 Toronto Book Awards.City of Toronto, Toronto Book Awards - 2009: Maggie Helwig Jason McBride, writing in Toronto Life, described it as being "smart, suspenseful and compassionate."Jason McBride, "Text in the City", Toronto Life, April 2008; 42,4; CBCA Complete Finally, in a book review by Greg Doran, the novel is described as the narrator having a significant relationship with the 'urban environment and the human spirit.'Canadian Literature; Spring 2009, Issue 200, p152-154, 3p Publications Poetry *''Walking Through Fire''. Winnipeg, MB: Turnstone Press, 1983. *''Tongues of Men and Angels: Poems''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1987. *''Eden''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1987. *''Because the Gunman'' (chapbook). Toronto: Lowlife, 1990. *''Talking Prophet Blues''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1991. *''Graffiti for J.J. Harper'' (chapbook). Toronto: Lowlife, 1991. *''Eating Glass''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1994. *''The City on Wednesday'' (chapbook). Toronto: Lowlife, 1996. *''One Building In the Earth: New and selected poems''. Toronto: ECW Press, 2002. Novels *''Where She Was Standing''. Toronto: Misfit / ECW Press, 2001; London: Womens Press, 2002. *''Between Mountains''. Toronto: Knopf, 2004; London: Chatto & Windus, 2004. *''Girls Fall Down''. Toronto: Coach House, 2008; New York: Coach House, 2010. Short fiction *''Gravity Lets You Down''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1997. Non-fiction *''Apocalypse Jazz'' (essays). Ottawa: Oberon, 1993. *''Real Bodies'' (essays). Ottawa: Oberon, 2002. Edited *''Speaking in Tongues: PEN Canada writers in exile''. Banff, AB: Banff Centre Press, 2005. Best Canadian Stories *''88: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with David Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1988. *''89: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with David Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1989. *''90: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with David Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1990. *''91: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with David Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1991. *''92: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with David Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1992. *''93: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with David Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1993. *''94: Best Canadian stories'' (edited with David Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1994. Coming Attractions *''Coming Attractions 5'' (edited with David Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1987. *''Coming Attractions 6'' (edited with David Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1988. *''Coming Attractions 89'' (edited with Bronwen Wallace). Ottawa: Oberon, 1989. *''Coming Attractions 90'' (edited with David Helwig). Ottawa: Oberon, 1990. *''Coming Attractions 91'' (edited with Douglas Glover). Ottawa: Oberon, 1991. *''Coming Attractions 92'' (edited with Douglas Glover). Ottawa: Oberon, 1992. *''Coming Attractions 93'' (edited with Douglas Glover). Ottawa: Oberon, 1993. *''Coming Attractions 94'' (edited with Douglas Glover). Ottawa: Oberon, 1994. *''Coming Attractions 97''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1997. *''Coming Attractions 98''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1998. *''Coming Attractions 99''. Ottawa: Oberon, 1999. *''Coming Attractions 00''. Ottawa: Oberon, 2000. *''Coming Attractions 01''. Ottawa: Oberon, 2001. *''Coming Attractions 02'' (with Mark Jarman). Ottawa: Oberon, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Maggie Helwig.Curriculum vitae, Maggie Helwig]. Web, Sep. 18, 2014. See also * List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Books *Maggie Helwig at Amazon.com ;About *Maggie Helwig in the Canadian Encyclopedia * Maggie Helwig Official website * Interview with Maggie Helwig at Open Book Toronto, 2008 Category:Living people Category:Canadian Anglican priests Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian human rights activists Category:Trent University alumni Category:1961 births Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets